


Petty Argument

by Introverted_Author



Series: Destiel oneshot collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean get into a small argument, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Author/pseuds/Introverted_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get into an argument. A small, petty one, but Dean needs to get his point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short fic, but I had this idea and had to write it! Hope you like it...

“How many times, Cas? How many times have I told you not to do this?” Dean glared at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It won’t happen again.” Cas didn’t look up from his newspaper. Dean started to get annoyed.

“You bet your ass it won’t happen again! Cas, would you look at me?” Dean crossed to the other side of the room and slapped Cas’ newspaper down on the table. Cas looked up at him from his chair.

“Dean, I don’t think it was that big of a deal.” Cas stated matter-of-factually. 

“Not a big deal? Cas, this is the biggest of deals!” Dean stepped a few feet to the left and picked an empty cup from a nearby bookshelf.

“Put your dirty dishes in the sink, damn it! Or at least in the kitchen!” Dean then went around the library, picking up every single plate and cup and napkin Cas and Sam had left behind.

“Dean, just calm down.” Cas said with a grin on his face. He chuckled to himself a little. Cas always thought Dean was so cute when he argued over the simplest of thing.

“What, you think this is funny?” Dean said seriously,although he too had a smirk on his face.

“Yes I do. They are just dirty dishes. I believe you have faced worse situations.” Cas giggled, then laughed. Soon enough, he and Dean were in fits of laughter. 

“Ok, ok. I see where I went a little overboard.” Dean stopped to laugh again, this time collapsing on a nearby love seat. Cas walked over and sat on his lap, staring right into his candy apple green eyes. Dean kissed his nose ever so slightly. Cas pushed his face closer to Dean’s, resting his forehead against Dean’s.

“Just put your dishes in the sink next time, ok?” Dean whispered.

“Not if leaving them out here gets me this much attention.” Cas grinned. Dean smiled, and kissed him again.

“Alright,” Dean said pulling his head back. “I guess I’ll have to adjust.” They stayed like that for a few more minutes, just staring at each other. 

Little did they know, a certain moose was watching them the whole time, and it made Sam very happy to know that Dean had found the love he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and be on the watch for more destiel oneshots <3


End file.
